Manager y entrenadora, dispuestas para todo
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Aki y Natsumi están preocupadas debido a que Endo, por no tener la oportunidad de entrenar, empieza a caer en depresión. En respuesta a esa situación, ambas deciden unir fuerzas para ayudarlo a reponerse, pero la cosa no sale como se estaban esperando en un principio, lo que las obliga a tomar medidas desesperadas e inadvertidas, sobre todo para Endo. Oneshot con lemmon.


Aquí tengo para ustedes el último lemmon de mi autoría en 2019, que coincidencialmente es también mi debut en Inazuma Eleven. Bueno, basta de palabrería y vamos al asunto que verdaderamente importa.

**Manager y entrenadora, listas para todo**

La tarde lluviosa que se cernía por toda la ciudad de Inazuma había saboteado completamente cualquier posibilidad de entrenamiento que el club de fútbol de la secundaria Raimon hubiese pretendido llevar a cabo. De más estaba decir que los integrantes estaban bastante desganados por aquello, pero nada podían hacer, salvo matar el tiempo de otra manera.

Pero ese no era el caso, al menos de momento, para Satoru Endo (o Mamoru, para los no entendidos con el doblaje). El chico vivía tan inmerso en el fútbol que la imposibilidad de practicarlo le dejaba con la cabeza completamente vacía de ideas sobre lo que podría hacer para sacudirse el aburrimiento. Así eran las cosas; su vida, si había que resumirla en una sola palabra, con decir fútbol ya era suficiente. Sin fútbol daba la impresión de que su vida carecía de sentido, y ahora estaba apoyando en la ventana, con la mirada perdida en un vacío que nadie más que él veía en ese momento.

Más atrás se encontraban dos de los apoyos morales y logísticos más importantes con los que haya contado Endo hasta el momento: Aki y Natsumi no podían sentir menos que pena de verlo así.

─ Se le nota muy triste por no practicar ─ opina Aki con un tono alicaído.

─ Es comprensible, aunque creo que está exagerando un poco con la reacción─ opina Natsumi─ ¿No existe alguna manera de hacer que se le baje la depresión? ¿Algún juego o actividad que no sea fútbol que le anime?

─ Déjame ver... ─Aki empieza a sacar cuenta ─ A Satoru le gusta el futbolín, el fútbol-sala, coleccionar pósters de futbolistas y selecciones famosas, los onigiris con forma de balón, recordar cómo hacía la ola cuando iba a los partidos...

─ No sé ni para qué pregunto algo tan tonto ─Natsumi se lleva una mano a la frente ─. Supongo que estará de parte nuestra el enseñarle a tener otro hobby ─ en vista que Aki se notaba algo confundida, Natsumi se ve en la necesidad de aclararse ─ ¿Sabes qué es lo que más les gusta a los chicos, fuera del fútbol?

─ Pues el béisbol, la comida, presumir de su físico, dormir, los animes shonen y ecchi...

─ ¡Chicas, Aki! Estoy hablando de chicas ─ interrumpe Natsumi, notando que Aki no le había entendido.

─ ¿Y qué hay de quienes batean al revés?

─ No te desvíes del tema y céntrate en lo que trato de explicar ─Natsumi se aclara la garganta antes de continuar ─. A Endo lo que le hace falta es un poco de presencia femenina. Está bien que se interese en el fútbol y todo lo demás, pero a cambio de su obsesión termina por dejar de lado cualquier proyección de futuro al lado de alguien, y es ahí cuando entramos nosotras y le damos a entender lo que se está perdiendo a cambio de tanto fijarse en fútbol.

─ ¿Nosotras? ─Aki se muestra bastante incrédula ante lo que había oído ─ ¿Estás diciendo que las dos haremos esto, seducir a Satoru? ¿De verdad las dos?

─ Sé que suena descabellado, y no te culpo si piensas que me recibí un balonazo en la cabeza, pero hay que ser realista ─ explica Natsumi con seriedad ─. Sé que te gusta Endo, y la verdad es que a mí también, pero también es cierto que solas la tendremos muy difícil para que se fije que alguna de las dos existimos como algo más que amigas o como apoyo externo en el equipo. Endo puede ser más denso que una masa metálica en ocasiones.

─ B-bueno, en ese detalle tienes razón, pero todavía no me veo uniendo fuerzas contigo para captar la atención de Satoru... de esa forma.

─ Créeme que a mí se me hace igual de difícil de digerir, pero tan solo mira a Endo. Es deprimente ─Natsumi señala al portero, el cual seguía suspirando triste, viendo la cancha anegada por la lluvia ─. Definitivamente no quiero verlo así por mucho más tiempo. No me gusta la idea de que te vea a ti al mismo tiempo que a mí, pero estoy dispuesta a tragarme mi orgullo con tal de que Endo no esté más triste ¿Qué dices tú? ¿Me ayudas, o me aventuro a intentarlo sola?

─ Tu plan es audaz y muy arriesgado. No sé si llegue a funcionar, pero tienes razón en que es preferible a seguir viéndolo de esa manera ¿Cuántos días sin practicar tiene? ¿5, 6?

─ Ni idea. Paré de sacar la cuenta por el cuarto día de lluvias, así que no me preguntes.

Era una idea completamente fuera de toda lógica, pero se habían puesto de acuerdo en ponerla en marcha. Se estrechan las manos como muestra de que estaban juntas en aquello, y que así actuarían.

* * *

**Media hora después**

Endo había decidido dejar de mirar la lluvia y dirigirse al salón para recoger sus cosas. No veía a ninguno de sus amigos por aquellos lados ¿Será que se fueron sin despedirse, o fue él quien no se dio cuenta cuando se despidieron? Tomando en cuenta lo decaído que estuvo todo el rato, la segunda opción parecía la más probable. Al llegar, va guardando todo, cuando ve a Natsumi y Aki, las cuales entran a paso calmo al salón.

─ Hola, Endo─ dice Natsumi con un tono suave y amable ─. Parece que te vas a casa.

─ Pues sí ─ responde el castaño al haber guardado todas sus cosas ─. Es muy tarde ya. Creí que se habían ido a casa ¿Estaban haciendo algo?

─ Algo así, a decir verdad ─ le dice Aki rascándose la mejilla ─. Natsumi y yo estuvimos hablando respecto a que te has sentido mal últimamente…

─ Mejor no hablemos de eso. Así sería menos doloroso ─ contesta Endo bajando la mirada.

─ Ya lo sabemos, pero es que hay algo que queremos hacer por ti, y por eso nos juntamos para ello.

Antes que Endo tuviera la oportunidad de expresar sus dudas con respecto a esa declaración tan críptica, siente que Aki y Natsumi le besan las mejillas. Había sido algo completamente repentino, y termina poniéndose completamente rojo por ello.

─ Queremos salir contigo, y también queremos ayudarte a superar tu tristeza le dice Natsumi con un fuerte sonrojo ─. Y por eso queremos juntarnos para ayudarte, pues de ese modo podremos lograr que te animes nuevamente ¿Te parece?

─ ¿Salir… con ustedes? ¿Con las dos? ─ las dos féminas asienten ─ ¿Quéeeee? ¿De verdad ustedes quieren…? ¿Pero no estaría mal que salga con las dos al mismo tiempo?

─ No cuando somos nosotras quienes te lo pedimos ─ le responde Aki con una sonrisa ─. Ven con nosotras, que entre las dos te vamos a animar.

Era demasiado para la inexperta mente de Endo. Nunca antes había pensado en citas, y menos con dos chicas a la vez, por lo que no era muy capaz de regular la reacción de su mente y cuerpo. En cuanto las dos chicas tiran de sus manos, el pobre portero se resbala y cae al suelo, lo cual asusta a Natsumi y Aki, y de inmediato se ofrecen para ayudarlo. En lo que consigue que se siente para ver si se lastimó, las dos notan que había algo expandiendo de manera forzada los pantalones del chico, a la altura de la entrepierna. Ninguna de las dos había visto nada igual, mas sin embargo no les fue difícil deducir lo que le estaba pasando, y pensar en ello las hace ponerse bastante rojas.

─ ¿E-eso es…? ─ Aki tenía una sombra cubriendo sus temblorosos ojos, mirando asustada aquello que se levantaba bajo la ropa de su amigo.

─ No me lo puedo creer… ─ Natsumi se tapa la boca con ambas manos ─ ¿De verdad… tan solo por un beso en ambas mejillas y una petición para ir a una cita ya estás así?

─ E-es que es la primera vez que una chica me invita, y p-por eso no sé bien cómo reaccionar ─ se excusa Endo.

─ ¡Claro, pero una cosa es pensar que saldremos a pasear juntos por allí, y otra cosa es reaccionar como si fuéramos a… a hacer cosas sucias aquí! ¡Eso ya es avanzar demasiado rápido! ─ dice Aki bastante roja ─ Y pensar que así es la primera vez que veo esto… Satoru, no eres un chico ordinario.

─ Definitivamente no ─ apoya Natsumi ─. Esto es un problema bastante grave, incluso peor que la lluvia. No podemos dejar que Endo se vaya de aquí así. Endo, tienes suerte de que no te pegara nada más verte así, pero al menos tápate, que estás frente a dos damas.

Endo obedece y se cubre con las manos y los muslos. Permitir que sus dos amigas más cercanas vieran algo así definitivamente no era algo que hubiese querido, y menos en aquellas circunstancias. No era la mejor forma de sacudirse la depresión que venía acosándolo toda la mañana, y tampoco era forma de agradecer el esfuerzo que Aki y Natsumi estaban haciendo por él.

─ L-lo siento mucho. Ustedes solo quieren ayudarme, y yo lo que hago es arruinarlo.

─ B-bueno... ─ Natsumi estaba muy roja y nerviosa ─ T-tampoco es tan grave. Fue un accidente, ¿no? ─ Endo levanta su mirada hasta la pelirroja ─ No hay ninguna necesidad de echarte la culpa de nada, especialmente porque se supone que queremos ayudarte, no hundirte más de lo que ya has estado todo el día.

─ Agradezco su ayuda, chicas. Pero no puedo salir estando así como estoy ¿Qué manera hay de que lo soluciones para así salir con ustedes?

─ Hay una manera, pero definitivamente jamás pensé que llegaríamos tan pronto a este punto ─ señala Aki ─. Satoru, mucho me temo que deberás quitarte la ropa ─ Natsumi y Endo se la quedan mirando incrédulas ─. No me vean así. Se supone que tenemos que salir con Satoru, y por tanto tenemos que ayudarlo a que se baje ahí abajo, ¿no?

─ Aki, perfectamente Endo podría hacerlo por su cuenta ─ señala Natsumi con un sonrojo que se hacía más y más intenso ─. No hace ninguna falta que nosotras nos encarguemos de ese asunto, que él mismo debe saber cómo...

─ ¿Cómo es que puedo hacer que baje pronto? ─ la pregunta de Endo deja a Natsumi con la palabra en la boca ─ Me ha pasado antes, pero nunca he sabido cómo hacer que se tranquilice rápidamente. Siempre debo quedarme esperando un rato bastante largo. Aunque hay algo que no cuadra ─ Endo mira de manera inquisitiva a sus dos amigas ─ ¿Cómo es que ustedes sí saben el secreto para que se baje? ¿De verdad hay un truco para eso?

─ ¿De verdad, Endo? ¿Acaso no viste una sola clase de educación sexual? ─ Natsumi estaba estupefacta, y más al ver que Endo no estaba bromeando ─ . Esto no puede ser enserio. Una cosa es que vivas sumergido en el fútbol, pero que no tengas idea de cómo lidiar con tu propio cuerpo ante un estado de excitación... De verdad... ─ Natsumi se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─ Te juro que de verdad me dejas sin saber qué decir ¡Es que nunca antes había visto a nadie con tan poca noción!

─ Créeme que hasta yo estoy sin poder creerlo ─ dice Aki ─. Al final tampoco es opción dejar que tú mismo te encargues de tu... situación. Natsumi, parece que ahora sí no tenemos opción ─ Natsumi termina por asentir lenta y nerviosamente ─. Y en lo que iba antes... Endo, quítate la ropa ahora mismo, o no seremos capaces de salir a tiempo de la escuela.

No es que tuviera opción, pero Aki y Natsumi realmente daban más muestras de saber lo que le pasaba a Endo que él mismo, así que hace lo que le indican y se quita completamente la ropa (con la única excepción de la bandana). Aki y Natsumi se tapan los ojos como primera reacción, pero al rato se centran en que, para ayudarlo, tenían que sacudirse la vergüenza y actuar de frente. El miembro del chico las deja enmudecidas, y es que era más grande de lo que esperarían de parte de un chico tan desconectado como Satoru Endo. Lo que es más, las dos chicas tenían sus dudas de que fueran capaces de lidiar con aquello que se alzaba delante de ellas, avergonzando terriblemente al pobre Endo.

─ Es… enorme… Jamás creí ver algo así… ─ dice Natsumi completamente roja.

─ Y aparte se está moviendo ¿Acaso esa cosa tiene vida propia? ─ dice Aki asustada.

─ Vamos, no lo miren tanto, que es vergonzoso ─ suplica el chico.

Pero Aki y Matsumi se mantienen firmes como pueden. No querían hacerle evasivas al "pequeño" problema de Endo, así que las dos juntan sus manos para tocar el glande del chico. Se sentía caliente, y la punta era suave en la superficie, con un centro bastante duro, lo cual de por sí lo hacía completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que Aki y Natsumi hayan tenido la oportunidad de tocar antes. Más allá de la punta, el cuerpo del miembro era bastante duro y caliente, dando la impresión de que se podría llegar a romper si pretendían doblarlo aunque sea un poco. Endo apretaba los dientes para no soltar gemidos en respuesta a esos toques que jamás había recibido antes, pero, por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a entender, le estaba gustando aquella sensación.

─ I-increíble… ─ Aki cada vez se mostraba más entusiasmada ante el tacto de la polla de Endo ─ ¿De verdad nunca has intentado hacerlo tú mismo, Satoru? Hacer esto empieza a sentirse divertido y… excitante ─ remata con un tono de timidez que respaldaba su sonrojo.

─ De verdad no tienes idea de lo que tú te vienes perdiendo, Endo ─ Natsumi también se emocionaba conforme frotaba el pene ─. Me imagino que tú te estarás sintiendo bien con esto, de la misma manera en que nosotras nos sentimos bien cuando… pues… nos tocamos pensando en ti.

─ ¿Tú te tocas, Natsumi? ─ se extraña Aki.

─ ¿Acaso tú no? ─ la pregunta de Natsumi no es respondida con palabras, pero sí con un asentimiento tímido de Aki ─ No sé para qué haces una pregunta tan absurda, pero este no es el momento para andar diciendo tonterías. Endo todavía necesita de nuestra atención hasta que su cosa se le baje por completo, así que no se te ocurra detenerte, Aki.

Igual Aki no se iba a detener. No quería echarse atrás y dejar a Natsumi como la vencedora única y absoluta ante el portero del que ambas estaban enamoradas. Ambas daban lo mejor de sí, pese a lo muy poco que sabían sobre la masturbación masculina. Endo por su parte estaba tan mareado por aquel cóctel de sensaciones desconocidas que tuvo que sentarse para evitar caer al suelo otra vez. Los rostros llenos de entusiasmo de la manager y la entrenadora estaban muy cerca de la entrepierna del chico, y un ligero y extraño impulso nacía dentro de él, queriendo acercar todavía más sus rostros a su pene para que lo besaran o algo más que él no sabía cómo era. Pero no lo hizo, sino que las dejó hacer hasta que sintió que algo estaba pronto de salir de la punta de su miembro. No sabía qué era, pero iba a salir en cualquier momento. Su interpretación inicial lo asustaba un poco, pues le hacía imaginarse que estaba por pasar algo que podría lamentar.

─ P-pareciera que voy a orinar… ─ se queja, tratando de apartar a las chicas, pero éstas se mantienen firmes en su acto ─ Chicas, algo está por salirse, y no seré capaz de aguantarlo más tiempo…

Aki y Natsumi ya sabían qué iba a salir. No iban a permitir que la ignorancia de Endo en el tema hiciera mella de lo bien instruidas que estaban, así que siguen adelante, preparadas mentalmente para lo que venía. Seguramente se morirían de la vergüenza en cuanto vean a Endo eyacular, pero estaban más que dispuestas a correr el riesgo, por lo que no se detienen, sino que siguen hasta el final, hasta que ven la emisión de semen a chorro. Pegan un grito ahogado por la respuesta, y más cuando aquellas pegajosas gotas les caen en la cara. Endo se pone blanco del miedo al ver que había ensuciado a sus amigas, dándose ya por muerto.

─ C-chi-chicas...

─ Esto es... ─ Natsumi estira parte de aquel líquido pegajoso con sus dedos, y el sonrojo que mostraba decía más que cualquier palabra que en ese momento pudiera pronunciar.

─ El semen de un chico... el semen de Endo... ─ Aki traga con nerviosismo mientras ve el semen que estiraba de su rostro ─ ¡Kyaaaa!

─ N-no griten, por favor ─ ruega Endo, incapaz de pensar en algo convincente para hacer que bajen el tono ─. Fue sin querer. Lo juro, chicas...

─ Satoru Endo, vas a tener que asumir responsabilidad por correrte encima de nosotras ─ Aki se pone de pie y encara al portero, con un gesto que no se sabía diferenciar entre seriedad o enojo ─. Ese pene tuyo de verdad viene dando más problemas de la cuenta, ¡y todavía está parado! ─ señala con un dedo al pene que no parecía haber pasado por la fase de eyaculación ─ En ese caso, voy a tener que...

Para sorpresa de Endo y Natsumi, Aki se baja las pantis y deja a la vista su sexo. Endo estaba sin aire, viendo aquella parte que no había visto fuera de unos pocos libros escolares y que nunca había profundizado en su comprensión. Sabía que algo iba a pasar, pero el problema era que no sabía precisar qué. Aki toma firmemente el miembro de Endo y lo introduce en ella. Natsumi estaba boquiabierta, viendo de primera mano el acto de la penetración sexual, y también pudo ver que se trataba de la primera vez de la entrenadora. Endo también evidenciaba que era virgen hasta ese momento, pues incluso su cuerpo no tenía pistas sobre la respuesta que debía dar a esa situación. En cuanto Aki consigue dejar atrás el dolor inicial, ella misma inicia los movimientos, y Natsumi era incapaz de girar la vista a otro lado. El ángulo que le ofrecía la vista de Aki tirándose a Endo la había atrapado completamente.

─ Esto se siente... genial... ─ dice la entrenadora entre gemidos y sin dejar de mover con enfermizo frenesí las caderas ─ Tú puedes, Satoru... Muévete tú también... y siente lo que rico que es esto...

Endo parecía que empezaba a engranar lo que Aki le estaba indicando que hiciera, pues lentamente empieza a moverse, acompasado a los movimientos de ella. Sus manos estaban fijadas en la cintura de Aki, pero Natsumi las guía hasta las nalgas de la entrenadora, a fin de que aquello se viera todavía más sucio. Ocurría que Natsumi se había excitado lo suficiente como para mandar al diablo todo rastro de pudor y querer redondear aquel encuentro sexual del que ella esperaba su turno para formar parte. Fue rápido, o tal vez simplemente no les pareció tiempo suficiente, pero el caso es que Endo termina corriéndose, y Aki también pasa por lo propio, lo cual a Natsumi le parecía genial, puesto que ahora estaba en todo el derecho de reclamar su turno.

─ Ok, hazte a un lado, Aki. Ahora me toca a mí sentir lo bien que se está tener sexo.

─ E-espera, Natsumi... N-necesito descansar...

Pero a la pelirroja no le podía importar menos el agotamiento. Endo era bastante fuerte, y por ello sería capaz de aguantar con ella también. Va con cuidado, puesto que ella era la siguiente en tener su primera vez. Había notado, por la cara de Aki, que la experiencia inicial resultaba dolorosa. Al llevar el pene de Endo hasta el fondo, siente que algo dentro de ella se había roto. Sabía que se trataba del himen, aquello que marca la castidad natural de una mujer, y ahora ella había roto con esa parte suya para siempre. Era doloroso, y por ello tiene que aguantar un breve lapso para que se aliviara, pero también era una sensación de éxtasis y triunfo. Ciertamente no logró ser la primera vez de Endo, pues Aki ya lo acababa de lograr, pero por lo menos ella sí podía darle su primera vez al portero. Al cabo de un rato se va moviendo, con el mismo esfuerzo y rito con que lo había hecho Aki, la cual era ahora la que estaba mirando todo desde primera fila.

─ Sorprendente... ─ dice la entrenadora.

─ Sorprendente es poco... ─ gime la manager en cuanto Endo le agarra la retaguardia para tener un papel más activo en los movimientos de caderas ─ Debí intentar hacer esto antes... Endo, sigue así, que esto me está gustando muchísimo.

─ Natsumi... Natsumi...

Se sentía demasiado bien para ambos, sentían que estaban perdiendo el control en medio de un oleaje de placer que no parecía tener fin. Aki se acerca al chico y lo besa mientras con una mano iba recorriendo los juveniles pectorales. Natsumi lo veía todo desde muy cerca, y eso le estaba causando que su nivel de excitación creciera de forma desbocada. Su mente estaba quedando en blanco a causa de la grandiosa experiencia que le estaba significando su primera vez, un momento que claramente se salía de todo lo que se pudiera considerar ordinario, pero que claramente sería capaz de recordar toda su vida. Incluso la inclusión de Aki hacía parte en todo aquello, dando un toque particular y propio al momento. Endo apretaba las nalgas de Natsumi a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se iban sucediendo las embestidas. En cualquier momento sería capaz de venirse otra vez, si bien todavía no terminaba de enterarse cómo es que se le dice. Aki sabía que Endo iba a sus últimas, por lo que quería hacer mejor ese remate lamiendo su cuello, logrando un grandioso efecto con ello.

A Natsumi le daba la impresión de que el miembro de Endo estaba creciendo, y eso le generaba una mejora considerable en su estado de excitación. No era capaz de aguantar por mucho más tiempo, pues el placer que recorría su cuerpo resultaba demasiado intenso, llevando su cuerpo hasta el límite. Aki se sentía nuevamente excitada al ver cómo lo estaban pasando sus dos amigos, y casi de manera automática se lleva una mano a su entrepierna, haciendo movimientos circulares para así darse un poquito del placer que le era exigido por su cuerpo. Pero aquello no era de ninguna manera suficiente, quería más , pero tenía la opción de hacer que Endo le lamiese sus pezones, y éste hace lo que ella mudamente le indica. Aki lleva sus dedos hasta el fondo de su sexo, moviéndolos con locura, queriendo alcanzar el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Endo y Natsumi, no importándole que estuviera un poco rezagada en aquella carrera de placer. La solución final a ese dilema la esboza Natsumi, quien toca el hombro de Aki para llamar su atención.

─ ¿Q-qué ocurre?

─ Haz que Endo… te lama… abajo… ─ le aconseja.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Aki se negaría de manera rotunda, alegando que algo así era demasiado vergonzoso para siquiera pensarlo, pero en ese momento sentía que iba a perder la cabeza, si es que no la había perdido ya, así que sigue la indicación de la manager, se encarama sobre la cara de Endo y hace que lamiese su sexo. La lengua de Endo podía abarcar toda el área de su entrada, distribuyendo de esa manera el placer que Aki estaba deseando de manera desenfrenada. Los tres estaban disfrutando a más no poder de aquel momento inédito, sí, pero el final estaba cada vez más cerca, y eso no había manera de impedirlo, especialmente si querían disfrutar un poco más. El orgasmo llegaba con intensidad, amenazando con arrasar completamente con el cerebro de los implicados, y esta vez Aki estaba logrando remontar la distancia para así venirse junto a sus amigos.

Endo gime con fuerza en señal de que se venía, y lo mismo se da para las dos chicas. Había sido intenso, increíble, inolvidable. Los tres hacían un esfuerzo grande para no perder del todo el conocimiento, y juntos se recuestan sobre la mesa en que lo habían estado haciendo a escondidas.

Les costaba respirar adecuadamente en un principio, pero estaban más que satisfechos con la experiencia vivida. Las dos chicas pasan sus manos por el pecho de Endo, en un sutil gesto de abrazo, y éste usaba sus dos brazos a modo de almohada para ellas.

* * *

**Una hora más tarde**

Había dejado finalmente de llover, y los tres protagonistas de esta historia habían al parque de diversiones para pasar el rato. Habían decidido comprar helados, fueron a la casa de los horrores, jugaron en algunas atracciones de la feria… Tal vez muchas de esas cosas no fueron exactamente nuevas para el arquero, pero sí era poco común para él, especialmente por toda la dedicación que le centraba únicamente a su principal pasión.

─ Después de todo lo que ha pasado ─ dice Natsumi mientras empezaba a comerse un crepé ─, creo que vale decir que Aki y yo de ahora en adelante somos tus novias, Satoru Endo, así que tienes el deber de cuidar muy bien de nosotras.

Aki y Endo se sonrojan. Aquello era un hecho, y los tres lo sabían perfectamente, aunque eso no significaba que fuera fácil de señalar, y menos en un lugar como aquél. En cualquier caso, Natsumi sonríe y toma un brazo del chico para rodearlo con el suyo.

─ Es un poco vergonzoso, pero hasta este punto hemos llegado, así que ya no puede pasar nada más ─ concluye la entrenadora antes de hacer lo propio con el otro brazo del chico.

─ Jeje, creo que los demás se pondrán celosos si se llegan a dar cuenta que ahora salgo con las dos, ¿no lo creen? ─ opina Endo.

─ Sí, estamos muy conscientes de ello ─ le responde Natsumi ─. Y por esa razón, y en honor a disfrutar del secreto un poco más, creo que lo mejor será que lo callemos por ahora, ¿qué opinan?

Aki y Endo no se oponen a la propuesta de Natsumi. En ese momento no se sentían preparados para enfrentar al resto del equipo si llegaban a saber que los tres estaban juntos, aparte que pensaban, al igual que la manager, que en secreto podrían disfrutarlo un poco más por el momento.

**Fin**

* * *

Ahí lo tienen, el último lemmon del año de mi parte, y ojalá lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Como ya vengo diciendo, hasta enero no escribo más historias de categoría M, así que quienes adoran ese tipo de trabajos, sólo les deseo por adelantado feliz año 2020 y que igual disfruten lo que ya he dejado en este mes de noviembre para que se deleiten .

Hasta otra


End file.
